Love or Hate?
by jhayzelkhulet
Summary: I hate blue / I hate black; I love sports /  I love studying; I hate you  / Oh yeah… Well, I hate you too… The question now—- is it love or hate? A story about two aces that seem to despise each other, but still- is it really love or hate?
1. Chapter 1

**"Love or Hate?"**

Lyrical High School… A well known all-girl school for talented and gifted girls… Not only known for its smart students, but also to its very competitive clubs in different aspects especially sports.

The pride of this school prestigious school is its tennis club. Not only have they competed to interschool competitions but also fought their way to the nationals. And right now, the aces of the said club were having a practice match which is always a must-see event for almost all the students.

The crowd squealed when a blond paired with her purple-haired partner entered the very luxurious court with high-class facilities to make sure that the players will get the best treatment whenever they train there. There, the blond went to their assigned bench while the other one walked towards a certain brunette.

"Good afternoon, Hayate-chan," the purple-haired girl said to her friend. "…having a great day today?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Suzuka-chan," the brunette said as she looked down at the girl from her current seat while giving her a beaming smile. "… and yes, I am having a great day today."

"You don't need to ask her that Suzuka…" the blond intervened as she walked towards their direction. "Judging from the camera that she's holding right now, and I'm pretty sure that it is full of girls with _indecent stolen_ shots, there's no doubt that she's really having a _great day_."

"Good day to you too, Arisa-chan… lively as ever…" the brunette said then pouted. "Mou… You make it sound so wrong… I call this _art and passion_, you know… Girls' features should be treasured so I cherish and kept them using my precious camera…" she then clasped her hands as if she's praying… " I want to thank the heaven above for letting this wonderful device be invented."

"And~~ here comes the twisted philosophy of the _Great Hayate Yagami_…" Arisa retorted that made the other girl pout even more… "Your ideas always has something to do with perverted stuff… you're like some dirty old man with your so called _passion and hobby_,,."

"Hey! How rude Arisa-chan! The girls don't even complain with the things I do… And FYI, it is _art and passion_…" The girl jumped from her position but the blond just went to her bench again.. "Hey! Get back here! Listen to me, will ya!"

"Oh please… They don't complain 'cause they were easily deceived by your angelic, innocent face as if you can't even hurt a fly or something,,," the blond replied not even looking at the other girl as she fixed her racket. "You're also popular that's why they can't resist your actions… Poor innocent lambs…they don't even know that they were about to be eaten by some nympho wolf…"

"Hey! I'm not like that..! Stupid Arisa!" Hayate was about to smack Arisa in the back of her head but she was easily dodged by the blond. "But I'll take the angelic, innocent face, though."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll stop when you quit your_ perversion_, Hayate…"

The girls around the fence just kept squealing as they watched the two exchange teases and retorts which they really find very amusing… Suzuka, who was also watching as her friends make a scene, finally spoke again. "Speaking of popularity, where are those two anyway?"

The two didn't respond but their attention was caught when suddenly….

"Kyaahh!"

"Stunning as ever, Nanoha-sama!"

"Good day, Nanoha-sempai!"

The court was filled with squeals and cheers when a brunette entered the court wearing a pink mini-skirt paired with white sleeveless that hugged her well-toned figure… She even added a white wrist band in her right wrist and a pink visor. She was already holding her white racket and a pair of tennis shoes that completed her sportswear.

"Speaking of the devil…" The blond said as tapped her racket over her right shoulder. "What took you so long, slowpoke..?"

The girl stopped and took a glance at her screaming fans. "Good afternoon, everyone!" She waved her hand and gave them her best beaming smile that swooned the crowd and waved their banners with 'We love you Nanoha-hime' written on it.

Then, she walked towards her friends. "Hey guys…"

"Good afternoon, Nanoha-chan…" said Suzuka with her very soft facial expression.

"Hey, Nanoha-chan!" said Hayate while she cheerfully waved her hand at her. "You really have so many fans waiting just for you…"

"Nyahaha… Hayate-chan, they just like watching tennis games that's why they're here." Nanoha said as she rubbed the back of her head because of embarrassment.

"Ho-ho-ho~~… You're way too humble _Nanoha-hime_…" said the shorter brunette with teasing tone as she took some pictures of Nanoha using her camera from different angles. "If it's just for the amusement…" She stopped for a while and pointed a finger in the fans' direction. "…then why do they even bother making those banners?"

"Nya-ha-ha…" was the only response of Nanoha with a slight blush on her face as she posed for her friend who started taking some snap shots again..

"Yo! Slowpoke…" said Arisa as she placed her right hand on her right hip while tapping her left foot. "Like I said, what took you so long? I thought we're having a practice match today."

"Enthusiastic as always, Arisa-chan~~~…" replied the brunette and just giggled in her friend's words since she's already used to it. "Ahh.. gomen, gomen… I just finished some school work that's why I was late…"

"Okay… I'll let you go this time but- where's your stupid partner?" the blond said with a very irritated tone which was just ignored by her friends, given that she's always like that. "You do know that this will be a doubles match and not a 2 on 1 match..."

Just before Nanoha can give her reply….

"Kyaahh!"

"She's here, she's here! OMG!"

"Stunning as always, sempai!"

"Good day to you, Fate-sempai!"

"Cool as always, Fate-sama!"

The students went havoc when a blond entered the premises. She's wearing a black tennis skirt and black tennis tank which was covered by a black hoodie. She carries a tennis bag and holds a black racket in her left hand .Her silky blond hair waves wonderfully as she walked towards the bench. She also wears a white visor and pair of tennis shoes. The blond stopped for a while to glance at the screaming girls for a second but she didn't show any smile. Instead, she just looked at them with cool demeanor then continued to walk.

A/N: I know, I know.. Too much black but hey,,, that's Fate-chan for you… XD And if you're worried that the girls will get mad at her because of her aloofness… well don't… because… *smirk*

"Kyaahhh! Sempai, look this way too!" a girl said with too much excitement.

"Sempai's cool eyes… Sempai's sexy burgundy ahhh—"another girl said then fainted.

"Fate-sama is so cool!" said by another girl with a giddy tone.

"We love you, Fate-sempai!" said by a group of girls as they wave their banner with 'We love you forever, Fate-sama' in it.

The screams became louder but it was just ignored by the blond as she continued her preparation. The four girls were quite shocked with the fans' commotion.

"And… Speaking of the other devil." the shorter blond said as she rolled her eyes and point a thumb at Nanoha who is currently at the back with the photo session. "Stupid Nanoha here is late because of some stupid school work so what's the reason of the _ever cool Fate_ for being late?"

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" the brunette said then pouted. "My excuse is very reasonable, Arisa-chan."

"I just visited some of the sports club especially the track and field." The blond said with a very calm tone ignoring Nanoha as well as Arisa's tone since she's already used to the blond already. "They said that they want to discuss something so I complied since I'm also a member too even though it's just temporary whenever they need additional players."

"An academic freak and a sports freak," Arisa retorted with crossed arms. "But still, both of you made us wait so better get your butts in the court already and let's start this practice match!"

" I see- you still like wearing your_ very_ _feminine_ sportswear… _Takamachi-san_..," Fate said as she took a glance at the brunette.

"_Rebellious_ as ever with your gothic clothes… _Testarossa-san_." Nanoha said as carried her racket and walked towards their assigned court,

The blond followed the shorter girl but stood in the front row of the court, "I'd rather choose simple colors than your _rainbow-colored_ choice of colors."

The students outside the court noticed the two aces' exchange of retorts so they gave their all out support to their respective idols.

"Don't worry Fate-sempai… Black really suits you the best than those random colors!"

"Hey! Don't call Nanoha-sempai's choice of clothes as random!"

"Well, it's really random than Fate-sama who looks really cool in her sportswear!"

"Yeah, yeah! It really fits this afternoon to wear that gothic-like sportswear!"

The two factions continued their exchange of retorts as they tried to defend their beloved sempais while the three girls were just standing as they watched the ruckus that was happening because of their two friends' presence.

"Those two never cease to amaze me because of their influence with the students," said the purple-haired while she calmly gazed at the situation that they were into. "One moment, the court is quite silent but then, a crazy tantrum started when Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan enter the premises."

"Well, it's already a given since they're really popular, y'know. Not to mention, they are the number one pair in this prestigious school…" the shorter brunette said as she snapped some pictures of the fans and the pair. "And also with their respective reputation."

"Yeah, yeah… Nanoha is known for being one of the top students but people love her most because of her cheerful and friendly personality. Moreover, they really find her very adorable especially when she smiles." Arisa said with a matter-a-fact tone. "The other one is one of the top students too but she's more famous because of her athleticism, especially on track and field. Even though she has this aloof personality, the students find it cool and really admire her a lot."

"Well, don't forget the _Nya-ha-ha_" said the brunette as she tried imitating Nanoha's laugh "And as for the other one, it's not like she's really that cold especially when it's just the five of us."

"You're right about that, Hayate…" Suzuka said and sighed. "It's because of that misunderstanding during the first day of school that's why she was forced to act like that."

"Well, whatever… Let's go Suzuka… We'll gonna beat the hell out of them this time!" Arisa said with burning passion as she walked towards the back row of the other court. Then, she stopped again and pointed a finger at Hayate. "And you! Stop with those perverted snapshots and do your job already… I swear… I can't believe that the manager of this club is some dirty old man who likes taking pictures…"

"Hey! I'm not some dirty old man! I'm a delicate girl who happens to have a sense of _art and passion_ unlike you!" The brunette stopped from taking pictures and went back to her previous seat as an umpire. "Stupid, stupid Arisa-chan!"

"Mah— Mah— Calm down you guys... Arisa-chan, stop teasing Hayate-chan already." said Suzuka who just smiled at her two friends and followed the blond but positioned herself in the front court.

Meanwhile, their opponents where just waiting for them very calmly while checking their racket but didn't even bothered talking to each other.

Hayate blew her whistle giving the signal that the game is about to start.

"Don't show off _with your clumsiness_, Takamachi-san."

"Right back at 'ya,_ blondie_…"

"Hey Suzuka… Remember… We're gonna beat those blasted late comers with our_ oozing power_ that can even beat the strongest monster that ever live in the world of darkness!" said the shorter blond while raising her racket up in the air.

The girl sighed after hearing her friend's outrageous declaration. "I know Arisa-chan, but still… we're going to do our best and defeat them _normally_." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Arisa-chan, you're playing too much video games again in your home, weren't you?"

The blond didn't respond that made the other girl confirmed her suspicions since she knew well enough that her family's company is well known for their video games that are really popular and saleable in every market.

The match started when Nanoha, the first player who will serve, smashed the ball with full force while aiming her desired target which was at the closest corner of the court line. It was returned by Arisa but with slight difficulty since the brunette is well-known for her long-range ability and accuracy. There was this one time when the archery club asked her to join them but she politely rejected it because of academic activities and tennis club. Despite her rejection, the said club didn't show any sign of disappointment but instead, they became her fans because of her charm and warm personality.

The ball was about to hit the opposite court but Fate was immediately in position to hit the ball back to their opponents' court. The ball hit the floor without giving the other pair a chance to counteract, giving their team the first point. Unlike Nanoha, Fate was renowned for her speed that's why even the track team pleaded to help their team whenever there's a competition. Even the other clubs asked for her help which were not rejected by the said blond. But still, she clarified that her first priority is the tennis club.

The match continued with lots of adrenaline rush, actions and screams coming from the fans who cheered for their favored pairs. Hayate, on the other hand, did her job as an umpire but still took a chance on getting pictures of the screaming fans. Most importantly, she took pictures of her friends whenever they're in action since it's her only opportunity to get some images with lots and lots of panty shots of her friends without any complain. The audience, nor the players who were focused in the game, didn't notice the perverted smile on her face as she snapped some pictures. Another thing that they missed was her idiotic laugh as if she's in her own fantasy world and the blood that was coming out of her nose.

The match ended in favor of Takamachi-Testarossa pair with a final set of 3-6.

A/N: Hey! Don't blame me if the match was not that detailed since I haven't played tennis. My brain's gonna overheat for too much information if I even dare to think the proper terms and rules… I prefer the 'let's get this on already, leave the rules and manuals for later' idea so forgive me, okay… By the way, I just made that idea so you can just ignore it. \/(^_-)\/

The players walked towards their respective benches.

"Good work, Takamachi-san. You didn't mess up or trip even once this time…" the blond said as she placed her racket in her tennis bag. "Please continue that so that I won't have any problem of getting embarrassed since we played as pairs."

Nanoha gave her a sickenly sweet smile while tidying up her things. "Why thank you, _Testarossa-san_… Same goes for you… You didn't hit the poles or walls because of your uncontrollable speed and make me embarrassed in front of everyone."

The blond just ignored the girl and walked towards their club room without even saying her goodbye to her partner and the other girls as well.

"Kyaahhh!"

"Fate-sempai is so cool!"

"Nice game, Fate-sama!"

Her fans continued cheering for her as she makes her way outside the court. After the blond left, her partner just went to her other friends who were at the other bench.

"Che! We lost again…" said Arisa with an irritated voice.

"Arisa-chan, we lost in a fair and square game so please try to learn accepting your defeat." said Suzuka as she took a sip from her bottle full of water. "Besides, they are the ace of the aces because of their perfect combination."

"Mou- fine…" The blond composed herself but started her tantrum again when she noticed that her other friends were having some kind of photo shoot. She pointed at the brunette who was currently holding a camera and kept taking some sexy pictures. "Hey, you! Stop your stupid hobby already!"

Then, she pointed at the other brunette who kept posing for Hayate. "And you! Stop indulging her perverted ideas! Geez!"

"Nyahaha-"The taller brunette stopped from posing and picked up her things.

"Mou! Arisa-chan is such a spoilsport…" The girl stopped from taking pictures and crossed her arms because of her friend's complaint.

"Mah- Mah- Arisa-chan, you don't need to shout all the time." The purple-haired girl said calmly then turned to Hayate. "And Hayate-chan, please don't overdo it, okay?"

The shorter brunette pouted then sighed. "Fine- I'll stop for now." Then, she looked at Arisa with a teasing smile.

"Wh-what is it now, Hayate? Gonna try to smack me again?" said Arisa with a nervous look on her face because she's fully aware that Hayate is always up to something again with her unpredictable ideas.

"Nothing, nothing…" The shorter brunette walked without even looking at Arisa then stopped to turn facing her again. "Arisa-chan is really lucky that her _beloved _Suzuka-chan is always there to stop her endless tantrum."

The blond was speechless because of Hayate's out of the blue statement while her partner just giggled because of Hayate's tease. The said brunette on the other hand, gave her a victorious smile since she finally got her revenge from Arisa from stopping her so called _art and passion_.

"B-be-beloved?"Arisa blushed but tried to compose herself immediately. The embarrassment that she just showed for few seconds turned in a dark feeling that emits I-will-definitely-kill-you-for-this aura. "Ha-ya-te!"

The brunette just ignored her friend's threat. Instead, she stuck out her tongue to tease her friend even more then ran away from the said blond.

"Damn you, Hayate! Get back here right now!" Arisa chased after Hayate and they ran around the court leaving the purple-haired girl and the other brunette near the bench.

Suzuka sighed because of her two friends' childish acts but didn't think much about it because of her very composed nature.

"Ne, Suzuka-chan…? I'll go ahead first..."

"Can't wait to see that person again?" Suzuka giggled for she already knew the reason why her friend is in such a hurry.

"Nyahaha- well- yeah…" said the brunette who blushed and scratched her right cheek as she walked towards their club room. "See you later, guys…"

"Go~~ I know that you wanted to spend some lovey-dovey moment." The purple-haired girl waved her hand at her friend. "And don't worry… I'll handle those two so enjoy your time with your special someone."

"Uhnn! Thank you, Suzuka-chan." The girl ran away but still gave her fan some attention by waving and smiling at them..

The purple-haired girl sighed. "I hope that everything will go back to normal again with those two."

* * *

Nanoha arrived in their club room and opened the door. She looked around but saw no one so she decided to enter the room. She was about to open her locker but someone hugged her from behind that surprised her

"Gotcha~~…" said by the person slowly but filled with love and longing as the said person hugged the brunette.

"And I missed you too…" replied by the brunette with a gentle and loving voice.

Without even looking, Nanoha smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned on the person's embrace. She made herself comfortable in the embrace as she cherished the moment she spent with her love one.

* * *

A/N: And here I am again, making another fanfic. This will be shorter since I plan to finish it before Christmas. About the story "Untitled", the next chapter is still in my head. I just need to dig it inside my brain and type it out but lazy-chan (my other personality) doesn't allow me to do it. XD LOL! *cough* .a I guessed that's not funny. *cough* Anyway, thank you to those who read, gave their love and review for "Untitled" and "Only to you". I hope that you guys will also enjoy reading my third story, "Love or Hate?". ^^

Oh, I made this one for someone as an apology for the last time… Sorry again, Su-chan… *bows* I hope you will also like this. ^^

Again, thank you to those who read my fanfic and to those who gave their reviews for the fourth chapter of the story "Untitled". To chibi sakura yuki, Sammie-Chan89 , Lily Testarossa , Lance58, NetsuMe and devilhamster… Thank you so much guys… It really encouraged me to continue… *bows* Thank you very much…

As always, I'll really appreciate it a lot if you will have time to tell me if there are problems regarding my grammar and paragraphs. I have to apologize if ever I used repetitive words and simple terms because my vocabulary isn't really that broad. *bows* Again, thank you and please take care of me… \/(^_-)\/

* * *

**In the living room…**

**Nanoha:** … *Sighs*

**Fate:** What is it, Nanoha?

**Nanoha:** I'm just worried, Fate-chan. *Sighs*

**Fate: **For what? (Looks at Nanoha with worried face)

**Nanoha:** For Author-chan… (Looks at Fate)

**Fate: **Eh? (Blinks with confused look on her face) Why is it, Nanoha?

**Nanoha: **Fate-chan… Author-chan… Author-chan is… writing _another story_… (With very worried expression)

**Fate: **Eh? Nanoha? What's wrong about that?

**Nanoha: **(Holds Fate's shoulders) Fate-chan…! Can't you see the problem? She's making another story again- without finishing her first story!

**Author: **(Enters the room) I heard that! *Sighs* Mou- Can't Nanoha trust me with my stories?

**Nanoha: **No~~~ (Said with a matter-a-fact tone)

**Author: **(Lowers head) Ugghh.. Figured… (Looks to the left) Mou- Cut me some slack… I just wanna make this for Christmas too.

**Fate: **(Holds Nanoha's shoulders) Nanoha… relax~~~… Author-chan knows what she's doing… (Looks at Author-chan with suspicious look) Err... I think…

**Author: **(With shocked look) F-F-Fate-chan… hearing that from you? (Runs away dramatically) Faaaaate-chan you meeeeaniiie!

**Fate: **Ahhhh- Author-chan… I didn't mean to say it that way…

**Narrator: ** Now that the Author-chan left again, what will happen to her new story? Will it be left hanging again because of the author's unpredictable personality? Let's find out on the next chapter- since I can't ask her right now after she ran away. (Looks at the author) Seriously, she never ceases to amaze me with her unpredictable actions. *Sighs*

**Author: **(Pouts while standing beside the Narrator) Geez… I'll just take that as a compliment, Narrator-kun. It's a good thing that I'm in a good mood right now because of the songs that I have been listening while doing this.

**Narrator: ***Gasps* H-Hey! Don't just appear out of nowhere! What if I get a heart attack?

**Author: **Mou- you're such a worrywart, Narrator-kun. Well, you're not the only one who told me that with that _unpredictable personality_. *Coughs* Anyway, this is it for now. Hope you guys like this one… See you all next time… \/(^_-)\/


	2. Chapter 2

Nanoha arrived in their club room and opened the door. She looked around but saw no one so she decided to enter the room. She was about to open her locker but someone hugged her from behind that surprised her.

"Gotcha~~…" said by the person slowly but filled with love and longing as the said person hugged the brunette.

"And I missed you too…" replied by the brunette with a gentle and loving voice.

Without even looking, Nanoha smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned on the person's embrace. She made herself comfortable in the embrace as she cherished the moment she spent with her love one.

* * *

"Arisa-chan, like I said, you should learn on how to accept your defeat." Suzuka said as she put her racket in her locker.

"Suzuka, I have accepted that already…" Arisa said with a very irritated voice.

"Okaay… Was it because of Hayate for teasing you?"

"Teasing?" Arisa paused for a moment then she suddenly realized what Suzuka meant that made her flushed so much. "N-n-nononono… I wasn't agitated by that."

Suzuka replied with a teasing tone. "Oh really~~~?"

"Y-y-yes…" Arisa averted her gaze to avoid Suzuka's teasing look and tried to compose herself again.

Suzuka giggled because of her friend's reaction. "Mou―… I'm just kidding, Arisa-chan. But seriously, what makes you feel irritated this time?"

Arisa looked back again. "Two things, Suzuka… Two things!"

"Eh?" The purple-haired girl tilted her head.

"First!" Arisa closed her eyes to calm herself but she felt that she can't take it anymore. She opened her eyes and instantly pointed at the girl with a camera who's currently taking some pictures from different angles. "That nympho manager who's not acting as one right now because she's waaaaaay _too busy_ with her _perverted hobby_!"

"Oh-ho~~… Niiiice~… I like that position... That one… And that one too…" Hayate said as she enthusiastically moved around the room to get perfect shots of her most favorite pair in their lovey-dovey moment.

"Oi, Hayate! Stop that already!" Arisa shouted but the shorter brunette didn't notice her tantrum because she was too engrossed towards the couple that was currently having their love-love moment.

Suzuka just giggled, not even bothered by her friends' behaviors since she's used to it already. "By the way Arisa-chan, you said two things, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Arisa breathed in as her preparation to shout for the second time. She breathed out, stomped her right foot on the chair and pointed her right pointer-finger to a couple that was having their lovey-dovey moment as if they don't have the care in the world and to their friends that were also in there room. "Second-! And probably the most annoying reason I can ever think of, is that _stupid couple _over there who can't take their hands off with each other even though there are _other people here!_"

"Eh?" was the only word that came out from Suzuka's mouth as she followed where the finger is pointing and there it is―

"Kyaaah~~ Fate-chan is too cuddly today―" the brunette said with a giddy tone while she was being hugged from behind by a certain blond.

"Mooou― I haven't hugged Nanoha since this morning that's why I really, really missed you so much." The blond cuddled Nanoha even more then rubbed her cheek to hers. "I hope this moment last forever because I only want to be with Nanoha…"

"Awww… Fate-chan is soooo sweet~~" Nanoha turned around to look at the her girlfriend and snaked her arms around the blond's neck. "I always want to be with you too… I love you, Fate-chan…"

The blond hugged her again on her waist ignoring the fact that they're being watched by their friends in their very intimate moment. "I love you too, sweety…"

The two just stared and smiled with love and sweetness at each other and is now in their own Lalala-land~.

"Awwww… Soooo cute~! They are really the best couple EVAR!" Hayate shouted but was left unnoticed by the two lovebirds. Hayate didn't mind it but instead, she grabbed her camera again and started taking pictures of the love-love couple.

"Oooohh, COME ON!" Arisa looked away and slammed her locker's door in full force to release her frustration.

Suzuka covered her mouth trying to stop her laugh because of what was happening. "Arisa-chan, let them be. Besides, it's really true that this is the only time that they can be _the lovey-dovey couple _at school."

The shorter brunette stopped from taking pictures as she barged in the conversation. "And don't forget Arisa-chan, you're also the reason why they became the _Hate-hate couple_…"

"WHAT?" The shorter blond was too surprised and instantly move her head to look at Hayate. It was too quick to the point that she swore she heard her neck cracked. "Ow!"

Hayate grinned as she gave Arisa a teasing facial expression. "Oh-hoo~~ looks like Arisa-chan forgot that already."

Fate joined her friends' conversation. "Uh-huh. It was Arisa who gave Nanoha _this weird idea_ that's why we ended up like this." The blond pouted and snuggled her face to Nanoha's neck. "Mooou― it was Arisa's fault… Arisa is a meanie…"

"Kyaaa~~ Fate-chan, that tickles…" Nanoha said but she let her girlfriend snuggled on her. Then, she caressed the blond's hair repeatedly to comfort her while moping. "Yosh~, yosh~…"

"Wh-what?" was the only reply of the shorter blond again.

"YOSH! If Arisa-chan can't remember it then- I, Hayate Yagami, will tell the tale about these _two love birds _with their endless love for each other and an _evil witch_ that stopped their supposedly _'And they lived happily ever after'_." said by the shorter brunette with full of pride and confidence as she stood straight and put her right hand to her chest.

Suzuka just giggled because of her exaggerated acts. Arisa was just speechless that she totally missed the fact that she was referred to as the evil witch while Nanoha continued to caress her girlfriend's hair who's still moping.

Hayate grabbed her bag and took out a notebook and started telling her story.

* * *

**==Flashback== **

**Few Hours before class starts for first day of High School**

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Nngghhh,,u—ru—sai," the blond said who's still half asleep.

*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* *ring*

"Gaaahhh!" The blond reached out for her phone over her side table and answered it. "Urusai, urusai, urusai!"

" I see~~~ Fate-chan is really not a morning person…" teased by the person on the other line.

Fate instantly opened her eyes after she heard a very familiar voice. "N-N-N-NANO - Ack!" She suddenly fell out of her bed. "Ouch!"

"Nyahaha… And good morning to you too, Fate-chan~~~," replied the brunette.

"Aha-hahaha… Good morning, Nanoha..." the blond said with a slight blush in her face because of the ruckus she made. She rubbed her sore butt as she sat on her bed again. "Ow-Ow-Ow."

The brunetted asked with a worried tone. "Are you okay, Fate-chan?"

"I'm fine, Nanoha," the blond replied with a gentle voice so that the brunette won't worry anymore. "… But why calling early in the morning?"

"Ne, Fate-chan?"

"Hhmm?"

"You do know that today is the first day of school, right?"

The blond smacked her forehead after she realized that she forgot that it was the first day of school. "Oh, shoot!"

"Nyahaha- figured," the brunette replied while laughing for a moment. "Anyway, I was thinking― maybe we should try of not going to school together?"

"Eh?" The blond paused for a moment as she processed Nanoha's words. "Eeeeeehhhh?"

"Errr— Fate-chan… Listen to me fir—"

The brunette was interrupted when she heard a sudden crying sound.

"*sob* *sob* N-N-Nanoha doesn't want me- *sniffs* *sniffs* to go with her in this- *sniffs* *sniffs* very important day?" Fate said as she tried stopping her tears.

"Errr- Fate-chan… Listen to m—"

"N-N-Na- *sniffs* Nanoha doesn't love me anymore so you don't want me to go with you?" The blond continued sobbing again ignoring her girlfriend's words.

The brunette finally used her last weapon to get her girlfriend's attention. "Fate Testarossa, listen to me first!"

The blond gasped because of the sudden used of her whole name as if it's coming from a higher official who's shouting and calling the attention of a subordinate. "Y-y-yes, ma'am!"

"Good… First of all, I'm not mad so please sit properly because I know that you're sitting in seiza right now." the brunette said with a very gentle voice.

The blond gasped because her girlfriend was right. She sat in seiza position after Nanoha suddenly shouted at her. "O-o-okay—." She sat in a very comfortable position and waited for her girlfriend to speak again.

"Fate-chan never change~~," teased by the brunette.

"You just know me too well―, _sweety_~~~," the blond replied with a very smooth tone that made the other girl fell out of her bed because of the sudden used of pet name.

"Ow!"

"Eh? Nanoha, are you okay?" asked by the burgundy-eyed girl with a very worried tone.

"Errr… Nyahaha~~ I'm fine, I'm fine…" The azure-eyed girl scratched her cheek with a slight blush on her face because of embarrassment. "Anyway―, I called not because I don't want to go to school with you." She paused for a moment and continued again. "I just wanted to try something else."

The blond tilted her head. "Something― else?"

"Yeah… You know… Arisa-chan always says that we can't get our hands off with each other even for a moment…"

"Err― Yeah…" the blond said with a blush in her face because she's fully aware that she can't last for a minute without holding her beloved girlfriend. "Soooo― what about that?"

"Hhmm, I want to prove that she's wrong and that we can be apart with each other even in this very important day."

The blond was surprised because of the sudden suggestion of the brunette and started to be in tears again. "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH? Butbutbut I don't wanna be apart from you."

"Mou- Fate-chan… It's just for a day. Besides, it will be fun."

"Fun?" the blond asked while trying to stop sobbing and wiping her tears like some kid.

"Yeah, fun! I want to see Arisa-chan's reaction when she sees us not together. Nyahaha-"

"Mou― What will I do then? You know that I'm already used of greeting you every morning."

"Hhhmm, let's see…" The brunette paused for a moment to think of what to say next. "Aha!"

"Wh-what?"

"Nyahaha~~"

"Nyahaha?"

"I want to…"

"You want to?"

"I want to see Fate-chan's cool side again!" said by the azure-eyed girl with giddy tone.

"Eh?" The blond paused for a moment to digest her girlfriend's suggestion. "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?"

"Nyahaha~~ I wanna see Fate-chan's cool demeanor again, just like before we met."

"B-b-but- That was before the tennis tournament and I changed after―" Fate stopped for a while to compose herself and to avoid blushing because she felt that what she will say was something really embarrassing.

"Heee~~~. After what, Fate-chan~~?" the brunette asked with a teasing tone for she knew Fate enough to figure out what her girlfriend will say and that she is blushing so much again.

"A-a-a-after… Errr…" The blond blushed even more as she started remembering the time when she first met Nanoha.

Most of the people didn't dare to approach her because they thought so very highly of her for her very well known talent for tennis and goddess like features that can even make the girls envy and admire her. There are also some who approached but only to get advantage of her and used her popularity for their own sake. She got used to it but she decided to distance herself more to others that made people think that she was aloof. But one day, she met this very cheerful girl in a singles tournament during her junior high school days and she was surprised that the girl didn't hesitate to approach her. Of course, she tried to push her away because she thought that the girl might use and trick her. She even thought that the brunette just want to befriend to ask her to lose the tournament since she might be her opponent in some matches that time but the girl insisted that she just want the blond to be her friend.

The blond didn't believe nor listen to her so the brunette made a bet that if she wins, Fate will have to listen to her but if she loses, she will never bother the blond again. The blond agreed. The tournament lasted for a day and the final match was between her and Nanoha. The audience believed that the blond will win the match because she always does, using her amazing speed and skill on the said sport. None of them expected that the game will be really tight to the point that they don't know who will win anymore. After an hour of non-stop action, the game ended in favor of the brunette making the audience speechless. Fate was on her knees after the match ended because she herself, was shocked of what just happened. She didn't notice that the brunette walked towards her. She offered her hand to help the blond to stand while giving her a gentle smile on her face. The blond came back to her senses and reached the hand of the other girl while smiling back at her for the very first time. Even the audience and the fans of the said blond were really astounded that the '_aloof princess' _finally smiled.

Fate was in her own world that she even forgot that her girlfriend was calling her.

"…chan… Fate-chan… Fate-chan… Fate-chan…"

The blond didn't respond to her girlfriend's call so the brunette used her final option again.

"Fate Testarossa!"

The blond gasped for the second time after hearing her full name from her girlfriend. "Y-y-yes?"

"Mou― Fate-chan gets distracted easily…" The azure-eyed girl paused for a moment that made the burgundy-eyed girl curious in what she will hear next. "Did you reminisce the day we first met~~~?

Bingo! The brunette was able to guess what the blond was thinking. The blond raised her right hand to hold her right cheek because of heat and too much flushing. She didn't say anything so the brunette continued what she was saying a while ago.

"Anyway, like I said Fate-chan, we'll do that plan to prove to Arisa-chan that we can take our hands off each other." The blond was about to reply but the brunette continued. "Besides~ , I want to see the _cool side_ of Fate-chan before, when I first met her."

"B-b-b-but Nanoha, I just did that because―"

The brunette talked again without even listening to her girlfriend's reply. "You'll do it _for me_, right Fate-chan? _For me_~~?

"B-b-b-b-but Nanoha… Listen to me fir-"

"Yay! Thank you, Fate-chan! I will look forward for it then. See you later… Love you~~"

"N-N-Nanoha… Wait! Listen to me first." The burgundy-eyed girl wasn't able to say her side since her girlfriend already ended the phone call. She sighed with a very worried expression. "… What should I do now?"

The blond lay on her bed while thinking on what she would do. "Uggghh, what will I do now? Think Fate, think…" After few moments of reflecting, the girl sat instantly and screamed while raising her left hand in the air. "Gaaaaaaah, whatever! I'm just gonna do my best for Nanoha! This is for you, baby!"

**First day at School**

Students started to enter the school premises and looked for their designated classrooms.

Two girls were talking near the shoe lockers while waiting for their other friends.

"Arisa-chan, I'm glad that we will be in the same class with our others." the purple-haired girl said.

"Yeah… I'm also glad but seriously, they are late again. It is almost time for the entrance ceremony but they're still not here." the blond said as she crossed her arms.

Suzuka was about to say something when she heard a very familiar voice. A certain brunette was entering the school premises while greeting every student she passed by. It was a non-stop 'hello', 'ohayo' or 'good morning' as she made her way to her friends. She didn't hesitate greeting the other students even though she doesn't know any of them. However, she wasn't ignored by the students. Instead, they greeted and smiled at her too. Some of them were even swooned because of her angelic and warm aura.

"Oooohayo!" She stopped in front of Suzuka and Arisa and raised her right hand cheerfully.

"Good morning, Hayate-chan," replied by the purple-haired with a very warm smile on her face. "It's really nice to see you again."

"Same here, Suzuka-chan… It's really nice to see you again." The brunette took her indoor shoes from her shoe locker. "Ne, ne… Did you know that we'll be in the same class? I'm really happy!"

"We already know that since we came here _earlier _than you, _late comer._" the blond grumbled.

"I'm glad to see you too, Arisa-chan." the brunette replied with a smile then pouted. "Geez―, you never change even a bit."

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever…" The blond tapped her right foot with her arms crossed. "Where are those two, anyway?"

After few minutes of waiting, a certain brunette finally entered the school's gate. She didn't say anything. Instead, she gave her best smile as she made her way to the school building that swooned the students she passed by. As she made her way, she suddenly tripped that made the students looked at her but what she didn't know that a blond was walking towards her direction as she entered the school premises.

The blond's presence caught the attention of almost all the students there with her gracefulness and unique aura. Even though it was somehow windy, her golden hair was blown aside by the wind in a very elegant way. It even made the other students squealed even though that was the first time they saw her.

The blond stopped few inches away from the brunette. She looked down at the brunette without even smiling or showing any change on her facial expression.

"Good morning, miss. You may want to move aside for you are blocking the way." the blond said in a very smooth tone.

Nanoha looked up towards Fate with an awe written all over her face. After few seconds of gazing at the blond, she stood up and stepped aside. The burgundy-eyed girl didn't say another word but instead, she continued walking towards the high school gym for the entrance ceremony. Nanoha didn't say a word either and walked towards the gym after she removed the dust from her uniform.

The students along with their three friends were awed because of the scene that they just witnessed.

"What..the..heck?" were the only words that Arisa said while looking at Fate and Nanoha.

Hayate and Suzuka were just speechless as they looked at their two friends. The three stayed like that but their spacing out were cut when the school bell rang and some teachers were instructing the students to go at the gym for the ceremony.

The ceremony started with the speech of the principal while the students were just listening. After the looooooong speech that made the students either yawn or do pretty much whatever they want because of boredom, the teacher finally took over and called the attention of the top student who got the highest grade during the entrance exams.

"I'm glad to announce that this will be the first time that two students got the same highest score. May I ask Ms. Takamachi, Nanoha and Ms. Testarossa, Fate to come up here on stage to be recognized?"

* * *

**==End of Flashback==**

**==Present time==**

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Arisa shouted that made Hayate stopped from telling her story.

"Wh-what is it now, Arisa-chan?" Suzuka asked who was quite surprised because of the sudden outbursts of her friend.

Hayate closed her notebook and turned to Arisa. "Heeee~, looks like Arisa-chan is still bitter about the fact that she wasn't able to get the highest score during the entrance exam." Hayate said as she stared at the blond with teasing smile.

Arisa crossed her arms and looked away to avoid the gaze of her friend. "Che! They were just lucky that time for I wasn't able to study because of some important mission."

The choice of words was not left unnoticed to Hayate. "_Mission_? What do you mean by _mission_?" She quirked her right eyebrow as she gave her friend a very suspicious look. "You sounded like you went to some war or something, Arisa-chan…"

"Not war b-b-but yeah, it was a very important mission. " Arisa replied while looking on different direction to avoid the shorter brunette's stare again.

"… How about family business?' Hayate asked.

The shorter blond was about to say something but she was interrupted by Suzuka. "Arisa-chan, why not just tell them the truth that the _mission_ you meant was just some game that you wanted to play so badly?"

The blond didn't respond but instead, her face was all red after her friend revealed the truth.

"Oh-ho~ _Mission_ heh~." Hayate said with a teasing tone as she continued staring at the shorter blond. "That's some _mission _you got there, Arisa-chan."

The shorter blond looked away to hide her blush and embarrassment from her friends but she was surprised when Nanoha joined their conversation while soothing her beloved girlfriend. "Games- why am I not surprised~?"

Arisa looked at the taller brunette then protested. "H-hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It only means that she already knew that you're too addicted with games, Arisa-chan." teased by the shorter brunette and made a playful salute. "Oh, wait. I meant- _soldier_~."

The room was filled with laughter but Arisa-chan was too speechless because of all the teases that she was getting at the moment.

After few moments of laughter, Hayate spoke again. "After that entrance ceremony, Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan became popular in the whole school. They even got their own fans club considering that it's just the first day of school."

"Indeed. But somehow, I'm not that surprise anymore since it's them we are talking about here."

Hayate just nodded after Suzuka's statement. "They captured the admiration of the students because of their own unique personalities."

"Wow, I can't believe that Hayate can also say _rational things_." the shorter blond said.

"HEY! That's mean!" shouted by the shorter brunette then pouted.

Arisa satisfyingly chuckled for she was able to get a little revenge towards Hayate then continued talking. "By the way, where the heck did you get that notebook?" The blond pointed at the notebook that Hayate held. "… and when did you start keeping records regarding the lovey-dovey moments of that love-love couple over there?" She then pointed at Nanoha and Fate who were currently busy with each other. "Somehow, it gives me the creeps on what other stories you have written there on that notebook."

"First and foremost, it's _not a notebook_. It's _a d-i-a-r-y_." Hayate replied while giving emphasis as she looked at the diary "… And I started ever since I found out that there was something going on between them even before they started going out and fortunately for me, I was right!" continued by the girl with a grin and very proud tone because of her works.

Arisa facepalmed after hearing her friend's twisted outburst while her other friends just laughed at it.

"Moments are to be treasured and as their friend, I decided to jot down their love-love stories to ensure that every moment will be remembered and will last forever. And when I said every moment, I _meant_ _every moment~._" the shorter brunette continued with a devious smile ignoring Arisa's reaction. "… And regarding this diary's contents-" The girl paused for a moment and made a more obvious devious smile. "… Fu-fu-fu~."

"Fu-fu-fu~?" was the only word that came out from Suzuka's mouth.

Arisa, on the other hand, facepalmed again because of Hayate's statement. "I still can't believe that she became our manager and also became popular despite the fact that she's _very different_ or should I say _the opposite_ on what the others think of her."

"Mou- Arisa-chan is so mean. I'm not bad, y'know." The brunette walked on a corner, sulked and started poking the floor.

The blond walked towards Hayate and patted her on her shoulder. "I'm not blaming you that much Hayate and you're not bad..." Arisa said while smiling at the brunette.

"Awwww…" Hayate looked at Arisa after hearing her friend's statement then smiled back. "… Thank you, Arisa-chan."

The blond paused for a moment and made a sudden outburst again while pointing towards the direction of Fate and Nanoha. "It is also because of those_ idiot couple_ there who can't take off their hands to each other that is why we got a very _perverted_ Hayate!"

"H-h-hey! Who are you calling perverted?" Hayate shouted. "Give my '_thank you'_ back. Arisa-chan, you meanie!"

The shorter blond ignored her friend's protest and continued while pointing at her two friends. "I'm just telling the truth. And I'm also pointing out to you, Fate, since you always cling to Nanoha so much. What will you say about this huh, Fate?"

"Nyahaha~" was the response of the taller brunette. "Arisa-chan, I think Fate-chan won't argue about it."

"Good, because I'm just telling the truth." the shorter blond said with a very contented and proud tone.

Suzuka intervened. "Arisa-chan, it's not because you're really correct but uhhmm…"

Arisa suddenly looked at Suzuka. "What uhhmm?"

Nanoha talked again while scratching her cheek. "Nyahaha. You see… Fate-chan is― err― sleeping."

"WHAT?" Arisa shouted. She looked closer at the other blond and they were right, the blond was contentedly sleeping on Nanoha's arms like a kid.

The blond was hugging Nanoha's waist as she rest her head on her girlfriend's shoulder while soundly sleeping. She was like a sleeping angel that can make someone refuse to wake her up and just stare at her as she sleeps.

Hayate walked towards them. "Awwww… Fate-chan is really cute when she sleeps. She's really different when she's around the other people with her cool demeanor aura."

"Nyahaha..." the brunette responded sheepishly with a slight blushed in her face as she continued caressing Fate's golden hair. Then, she smiled gently while looking at her. "Fate-chan will be always Fate-chan and I love _everything about her_." The blond unconsciously snuggled on her more as she missed the fact that they were the topic of the conversation and Nanoha's feelings for her.

"Kyaaa~ How sweet of you, Nanoha-chan," Hayate said while squealing that made Nanoha blushed more. "I will definitely add this moment to my diary together with the pictures of you two."

"Nyahaha..." was the only reply of Nanoha as she scratched her cheek while trying to avoid on blushing even more.

Arisa just sighed because of what was happening. "But still, I can't believe she fell asleep while we are having a conversation here."

"Arisa-chan, you should know already that Fate-chan has a tendency of falling asleep whenever her hair is being caressed or petted too long." Suzuka said.

"But still, don't forget that only those who are really close to her can touch her hair since she's very sensitive about it and Nanoha-chan is number one on her list." Hayate added in a matter a fact tone.

Suzuka spoke again. "It's one of her cute personalities that others don't know even though she's really popular. Her behavior when she's with us and when she's around the other people are way too different. Or may I say, the opposite."

Hayate clapped her hands once. "Speaking of popularity, before I forget, our club is going to have a very special event for the students who supported us especially the fans."

The others gave very confused facial expression because of their friend's declaration.

"Eh? I didn't know about that. Are we absent when that was announced?" Nanoha asked as she looked at her friends then tilted her head.

"Nanoha-chan, I don't have no idea about it too," said by the purple-haired girl who was also confused.

"... And neither do I." Arisa turned to Hayate, crossed her arms and started tapping her right foot. "It looks like _someone here_ owes us an explanation."

The shorter brunette rubbed the back of her hand and gave an apologetic smile "Ahaha-hahaha… It's because I just thought of it hours ago."

"… And you didn't even consult us about this?" Arisa quirked her right eyebrow that made Hayate gulped nervously.

"Errr—I thought all of you will agree with me since it's for the supporters of our club. We're just gonna give them some fan service." Hayate said in defense.

"Fan―service?" Suzuka asked with a more confused looked on her face.

The shorter blond stared at Hayate. "Fan service? That's really sounds suspicious especially when it came from you, Hayate."

"H-h-h-hey! I'm your manager here! I'm just trying to think of a way to show our gratitude to those who supported us! Not to mention, I'm also your friend! At least show some support, will 'ya? " Hayate retorted as she pouted.

"Ara, ara… Calm down guys…" said by the purple-haired girl.

They were about to argue again when suddenly―

"Nice idea, Hayate-chan!" Nanoha said. "That sounds really fun. You have my support."

"WHAT?" was the only word that came out from Arisa's mouth.

"Really, Nanoha? You're such a great friend." said by the shorter brunette with slight tears and hopeful eyes.

"Nyahaha."

"I'm not really against it so you also have my support Hayate-chan." Suzuka said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Suzuka-chan." said by the shorter brunette while putting her right arm over her eyes sobbing. "I'm so happy that I wanna cry. Such good friends I have. Such good friends…"

Arisa rubbed the bridge of her nose because of the entire ruckus. "First off, you're already crying… And finally, since you were able to convince them," The blond sighed in defeat. "… I don't have a choice but to support your plans too."

"Yay~!" Hayate said with a giddy tone and made a victory sign.

The blond interrupted again. "BUT!"

"But what?"

"If ever you will do something very suspicious and unscrupulous, I will be the first one_ to smack and clear that perverted mind of yours_." Arisa said with a sickenly sweet smile on her face.

"O-o-kay… " Hayate replied with a cracked voice after gulping then she muttered to herself. "Guess I have no choice but to change it into a milder one."

"_Milder―_ one?" Arisa quirked her one eyebrow after she noticed Hayate's choice of words. "So you have other plans than this _milder one_?"

Hayate gulped again while sweat ran down from her forehead for she knew that her lifespan will be shortened once she makes a wrong move while Arisa is around. She waved her hands in denial. "Nonono… Of course not. J-j-just kidding, Arisa-chan."

"I swear, Hayate… If you ever do something _outrageous_ again, I will make sure that even gods won't be able to save you."

Hayate shivered and was now having cold sweat. She looked away and thought to herself. _'OMG…! I feel like a tombstone with my name engraved is coming near me.' _She composed herself and looked at Arisa again. "W-w-why would you even think that? Ahaha-hahaha." Her voice cracked again. _'Crap! Stupid voice.'_

"Ha-ya-te-…" Arisa gave her a very threatening look while staring at her.

The shorter brunette looked away again, coughed and thought of a way to change the topic. "Anyway, back to the original agenda… As I was saying, we will be having an event for them. But― we need the cooperation of our _'aloof princess'_ for it to be successful."

"You mean, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked while she continued caressing the hair of her girlfriend who was still sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Yes, your Fate-chan… You will find it soon enough but first, we must succeed on making her cooperate with us. Fu-fu-fu~."

"Seriously, your 'fu-fu-fu~' gives me goose bumps, Hayate…" Arisa crossed her arms while tapping her foot again. "What are you really planning to do, Hayate?"

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t. Teehee~," Hayate playfully wink while sticking out her tongue.

"Tee-hee?" The shorter blond sighed. "Now I'm starting to regret that I let you do that 'who-knows-what-kind-of-event' of yours.

"Fu-fu-fu~. Don't worry, Arisa-chan. You will find it out soon enough." Hayate grinned deviously while looking at Fate who was still sleeping serenely in the arms of her beloved. Hayate looked at her as if she became a lamb that is about to be eaten by a wolf.

* * *

A/N: Ya-hoo~! \(^o^)/ Sorry for the delay *bows*. Forgive me? *puppy eyes* I was kinda busy that is why I wasn't able to update my fic. I hope that you will like the second chapter *crosses fingers*. Regarding my other fanfic, as usual, my story "Untitled" remains untitled, teehee~. LOL XD. *coughs* I know, I know. Not funny at all (=_=). Anyway, it is still in progress. More like, it is in my laptop and just waiting to be finished once my brain starts working again. There's another oneshot that I am planning to do but I hope it will turn out well. I am quite busy with random stuffs so please bear with me. c^_-) V

Let me take this opportunity to thank those who gave their reviews and love for the first chapter of "Love or Hate?" =D. To NetsuMe, shiz, Honulicious, Fate-187, Lance58, Lily Testarossa, YLIE, Asuka47, Naru-Miya, meitantei-kun, AHaru, Sammie-Chan89, xXKoketsUXx, Nanoha89-san, ShinJye and ZonaRose. Your reviews encouraged me a lot to continue the story =D. And to those who also read my story, thank you guys... *bows*.

I also wanna thank those who gave their reviews to my other fanfics. (^_^;) I wanna apologize since I haven't checked my account for quite some time. Still, thanks to ZonaRose, DemonicAngel159 and AyahDiamon.

As always, I'll really appreciate it a lot if you will have time to tell me if there are problems regarding my grammar and paragraphs. I have to apologize if ever I used repetitive words and simple terms because my vocabulary isn't really that broad. *bows* Again, thank you and please take care of me… \/(^_-)\/

Oh, right. Before I forget, just wanna say "Happy Valentines Day!" to those who are happy during Valentines Day. Kidding, kidding. Happy Valentines day to everyone \(^o^)/. Even for singles out there. No worries if you are single since I'm like that too ;D *shots* … Just enjoy life. Remember, being single isn't bad. What is bad is giving up hope on finding that someone special (from unknown). c^_-)V


End file.
